


Don't Be A Brat

by Chaoticsoul



Series: Hanniuary2021 [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Ageplay, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Will Graham, Dom Hannibal Lecter, Hanni wears a suit at home because WIll likes it, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal is Will's Daddy, Light Spanking, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will can't sit still, Will doesn't like not getting his own way, Will goes into Little space, Will has a blankie, Will is Little, Will is a naughty boy, Will uses a pacifier, ddlb, will is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaoticsoul/pseuds/Chaoticsoul
Summary: This is my first Hannigram fic, I am extremely nervous! Please be gentle.Prompt: Ageplay- Day 8 Brat/spoiled by @CurrentFannibals on Twitter for Hanniuary2021please read the tags
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hanniuary2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100195
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Don't Be A Brat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwriter/gifts).



> This is my first Hannigram fic, I am extremely nervous! Please be gentle. 
> 
> Prompt: Ageplay- Day 8 Brat/spoiled by @CurrentFannibals on Twitter for Hanniuary2021
> 
> please read the tags

Will threw his blanket to the side and spread out onto the floor in the middle of the living room. Hannibal stood over him with an unimpressed purse on his lips. "What are you doing Will?" 

Will tugged on his shirt, "I'm hot daddy! It's so hot!"

Will pulled his up shirt till his belly was exposed. He huffed, "I don't like this shirt!"

Hannibal knelt down and fixed Will's shirt before he stood up again. He too was enveloped in the smoldering heat of the afternoon. Will gripped the hem of his shirt and pulled it down. 

Hannibal stood with his hands behind his back. His voice was stern wanting to make the message clear to Will. " Stop it Will, you are going to stretch it." 

Will tugged his shirt down again before receiving a heated glare from Hannibal. He got the message and pouted instead. Hannibal bent down and grabbed Will's arm less gentler than usual. "Come now Will you have to go bath." 

Will whined, "Ow! Nooo!" Will wriggled his way out of Hannibal's grasp and crawled away from him. 

Hannibal sighed, irritation scratching at every nerve in his body. He breathed in deeply to calm down and not act irrationally. Even if he was irritated with Will there was a fondness that he felt for him, his baby. 

"I am sorry mylimasis, daddy did not mean to hurt you. Come here lamb." 

Will was crouched in the corner of the room sulking. His eyebrows were furrowed and he tucked his feet closer to his chest. "No! Daddy going to make me bath!" 

"No, daddy just wants baby to know that he didn't mean to hurt him." 

"Daddy did hurt me." Will threw back. 

"I know and I am truly sorry, now please hug me." Hannibal extended his arms towards Will. When it was clear that Will wouldn't move from his spot in the corner Hannibal tried again. "Do it for daddy mylimasis." 

Will crawled to Hannibal and he scooped his baby into his lap. "There we go lamb. Does it still hurt?" 

Will looked at his arm which had no marks on it and decided right there that yes, it did hurt. Will nodded and put on his best puppy eyes. "Yes daddy. It needs daddy's kisses." 

Hannibal couldn't help but smile at Will's manipulation skills. He was so easily wound around Will's every need, tending to him and in the end doing exactly what he wanted to do. It was almost admirable. 

"Show me where it hurts." Hannibal kissed the spot that Will pointed to. "All better?" Hannibal didn't wait for a response as his mouth followed the line of Will's body planting kisses over his shirt.

Hannibal lifted Will's shirt and placed open mouth kisses along Will's belly. Will giggled softly but then, Hannibal without warning blew raspberries on Will's belly. Will fell into a fit of laughter, kicking his legs out and trying desperately to shield his belly with his hands. His giggles were high pitched and unlike his usual laughter which was lower and staggered. Will fought to push Hannibal's head away from his belly but Hannibal didn't budge and continued to assault Will with multiple kisses and raspberries across it. 

"Ah! Daddy st-op! Daddy! That tickles."

Will's face was pink when Hannibal kissed his cheeks and let him calm down. Hannibal stood up and offered Will his hand to help him up. Will took it and hugged Hannibal before walking to the kitchen. Hannibal followed him. " Don't forget Will, you need to have bath." 

Will pretended he didn't hear and opened the fridge door searching for some sweets. Hannibal was more patient this time, thinking that the laughter would have changed his attitude. Will never responded and gasped when he saw some chocolate amongst daddy's elaborate dishes. Will vaguely remembered putting the chocolate there in the fridge himself but that must have been yesterday. Will snatched it and was ready to peel off the wrapper before it was taken from him. 

"Did you hear me Will?" Hannibal tried to bring Will's attention back to him and not the chocolate dangling above his little's head. 

Will made to grab the chocolate from Hannibal, reaching for it but Hannibal only lifted it higher. "Will, did you hear what I said?" 

Will looked at Hannibal and started to pout. "Daddy that's my chocolate!" 

"You won't get it if you don't listen to me and go take a bath." Hannibal moved the chocolate away from Will who again stretched to reach for it. 

Will was definitely not that short compared to Hannibal but it seemed that he was in fact tiny compared to his daddy as he stood in front of him. 

Will stomped his foot and glared at Hannibal. "It's my chocolate and I don't want to go bath!" 

"If you don't go bath now you won't see this chocolate. You can't have it until you do." 

"But I don't wanna!" Will whined and stomped his foot down again. 

"Does baby need his pacifier? Do you want me to get your pacifier for you Will?" Hannibal watched as Will looked down at his feet and thought about his options. He was trying to figure out how he could persuade Hannibal in his favor. Will did agree to suck on his pacifier and for the moment he didn't throw a tantrum anymore. He was quiet but he still tried to get his chocolate back. Hannibal had to lock it away in a cupboard out of his reach. 

"Now you'll get it when I say you can and that is after you take that bath. Okay?" 

Will looked up at Hannibal and sucked long on his pacifier. He looked as if he was going to agree but then he ran out of the room stunning Hannibal. "Will!" 

Hannibal could hear Will's giggles from the other room in-between his sucks. Hannibal found Will waiting for him in the middle of the room. When Hannibal walked closer to him Will spat out his pacifier so that it bounced and ended up almost next to the wall on the other side of the room closest to Hannibal. Will grinned cheekily.   
"Hello daddy." 

"Will, what did I say before?" Hannibal warned. He hoped that he wouldn’t have to run around the house chasing after Will in his suit. 

Will bit his lip and pretended to think, swaying his body with his hands behind his back. "Daddy said that I can have my chocolate." 

"You can have your chocolate when?" 

"I can have it when daddy tells me that I can." 

"Good boy. And what do you have to do first?" 

Will stopped swaying and clasped his hands in front of his body. "I have to go bath." 

"Yes mylimasis, you just have to go bath first." 

"But I don't want to go bath yet, I want to play." Will's cheeky smile was painted on his pink lips and it stayed there, fixed on his innocent face. 

"Will, we have discussed this." Hannibal intended to relax and sit down in his chair but Will blocked his path. 

"Daddy please play with me. Daddy." Will never looked more beautiful than when he was begging, than when he was begging Hannibal. Chocolate hair in a delicate array of curls, sea-green eyes staring up at him with fervent desire.   
"Please." Will's soft lips formed that single word effortlessly as if it was only his word to share. 

"Not right now, you need to bath and then I'll play with you for as long as you want.” Hannibal leaned down to capture the shell of Will’s ear with his warm mouth. He couldn’t believe his own restraint as he moved away and sat in his chair. Will couldn’t understand it either. He looked disappointed. 

Annoyed, Will slumped down onto the floor preparing to sulk. Hannibal watched him with great interest. Eventually he would tire himself out. Will looked Hannibal in the eyes as he receded back into his previous habits. Frustrated with himself, Hannibal and the heat, Will laid down. The heat clouded his mind and fueled his frustration. It creeped under his shirt and made him feel all sticky, he hated it. Will whined and kicked around on the ground. 

“Daddy why won’t you play with me? Why is it so hot daddy?” 

Will shouted at Hannibal and rolled around the floor. He never stopped whining and lifted his shirt over his head as he continued to roll around. His head got stuck in the opening of his shirt but he managed by himself. Will threw his shirt to the side where his blanket was. His blanket! Will reached for his blanket and snuggled into it. It smelt like him. He draped the blanket over his body but then it became too hot and Will couldn’t breathe. Will kicked his blanket off. 

“Daddy it’s hot! I don’t like it! “ 

When Hannibal didn’t respond immediately Will whined louder, “Daddy! I’m hot! I feel all sticky and I smell daddy!” 

Will twisted around on the floor chanting till he got his daddy’s attention. Hannibal was quick to get annoyed, his patience slipping away. "Stop that"

Even after getting the attention he so desperately wanted Will huffed and rolled his eyes when he thought Hannibal wasn’t looking. Hannibal never missed any details about Will especially his expressions. His brows raised, "Did you roll your eyes at me, Will? " 

Will was pouty, turning his face away from Hannibal. “No daddy." 

"That was very rude Will. Apologise." Hannibal’s composure returned and he waited for the appropriate response. He never received one.   
"Don’t wanna" Will’s bottom lip stuck out and his head was completely turned away from Hannibal. 

"I will ask you nicely one more time or I will have to reprimand you" 

"Hmph. Uh uh." Will shook his head and made a noise of disagreement. His voice was high pitched and he crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Insufferable little boy," Hannibal sneered. 

Will rolled onto his stomach in a fit of his tantrum and hid his face in the crook of his elbows. He made little noises and muttered to himself. Hannibal growled under his breath and sank down fluidly onto his knees on the floor. Once next to Will he made no effort to warn his little and instead with a hard hand connected with Will’s bottom. 

“Don't be a brat.”

Will’s body jerked forward and his voice was breathy as he lifted his head. 

“ Daddy, what was that for? “

“That was for rolling your eyes at me. “ As Will opened his mouth to respond Hannibal’s hand connected with his bottom harder than it did previously. Will’s gasp turned into a moan. “That was for dirtying your clothes on the floor. “

Hannibal’s hand raised and connected with Will’s slowly aching bottom. The hit stung and Will cried out. Hannibal sounded unfazed but Will could hear his daddy’s breathing, the rasp in his voice. “That was for not taking a bath when I told you to. “

Hannibal spanked Will a fourth and final time, “That was because I know that you like it when daddy punishes you.”

Will pushed back against Hannibal’s hand wanting him to continue. Hannibal massaged his little’s bottom. Hannibal stood up abruptly and straightened his suit. Will turned on his side and stretched out his arms for Hannibal to take. Hannibal’s hands gripped Will’s sides and with effort picked Will up. Will laughed, his staggered low rumble of a laugh slipping through. Hannibal smiled and kissed Will on the mouth. Will wasted no time kissing back, hesitant and yet enthusiastic. Will chuckled. Hannibal positioned Will more comfortably and carried him bridal style to the bathroom.


End file.
